The Royal Legacy
by NebStorm
Summary: (V Series) Sendou Aichi gives a man a special card of his and like Aichi he takes it to heart. The man becomes a Royal Paladin player and hopes to one day defeat Aichi in a Vanguard match. Until then he must hone his skills. His Avatar is Soul Saver Dragon!
1. Chapter 1 Recieving the Dragon

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. OC vanguard player.  
**

Two young men were playing card fight vanguard against each other in the streets. One with blue hair and the other with green long hair. The one with green long hair was laughing because he believed he was going to win. "Cruel Dragon finish this match!" The blue haired boy smiled and then guarded with a perfect guard.

"Nice try," he smiled. "I ride Sanctuary Monarch, Alfred."

"No," the green haired boy growled. "Don't you dare!" He fell back as the aura of the blue-haired boy became too much for him. The blue haired boy managed to draw two critical triggers ending the game fast after his blaster blade retired his opponents front right rear guard.

"Good game," the blue-haired boy smiled. "What was your name again?" The man ran off angry causing the blue-haired boy to look confused. The green haired guy shoved a brown haired boy aside into the dirt while running.

"I'll get you next time," the green haired man yelled.

"You ruined my pants," the brown haired guy yelled. He sighed before brushing himself off.

"Are you ok?" the blue-haired boy asked. The brown haired boy looked 16 years of age. Both his hair and eyes were brown and his skin pail. He was carrying a violin case and he was dressed in somewhat nice clothing. A black button down shirt, white khakis, black dress shoes, and his white leather vest completed with a white tie.

"My clothes are a mess," the brown haired guy almost cried. "I could get them cleaned, but I might miss rent!" He looked defeated and the blue-haired guy smiled trying to cheer him up.

"What's your name?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"Oshiro Yoshinari," he replied trying to keep himself together. "I'm a musician. Who are you?"

"Sendou Aichi," the blue-haired boy replied. "Want to play a game, sir?" He looked at the blue haired boys hand holding cards.

"A game?" The brown haired boy heard his sisters calling him.

"Yoshinari," two girls called. "Dinners almost ready!"

"Coming," he yelled. "I have to go, but I hope we do play some time."

"Hold on," Aichi spoke up before handing him a card. The man looked at it and stared confused.

"Soul Saver Dragon?" he responded before looking up to find Archie has headed away to his own little sister.

"Yoshinari," one of his two sisters yelled. "Please, I'm so hungry I could die!"

"Alright," he yelled. "Don't die!" He chased after his sisters. Maybe he will give this game a shot.

Oshiro Yoshinari became a Royal Paladin player, and before he knew it he made a deck with rear guards he thought might benefit Soul Saver Dragon. At first, Akane and Pongal were his first choices, but as he obtained other soul chargers and strong grade threes that needed counterblasts he took out Akane and added other superior call units. He was skeptical at first given High Dog Breeder Akane and Pongal went together like bread and butter, but he figured if he left more room open in his deck for other counter blast units he would do just fine.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This was an Intro into my OC, so no real Vanguard action yet, but I can't wait to show you the deck I've constructed for him. He will play against a few more vanguard players in the future. Either minor characters or other OCs and perhaps he will face an important character in the future beyond then. I want him to fight Aichi on the last chapter though. **

**Thanks for reading!**** :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Playing the Dragon

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. OC vanguard player.  
**

Yoshinari readied himself for the next challenge. There were three guys all with white hair who had stolen a kid's vanguard card.

"Give it back," the kid cried.

"No way," one of the white-haired guys yelled. "This card is a Musketeer, it's a way too valuable for a wimp like you to hold onto it. The rules are, you have to beat all three of us in vanguard."

"That's not fair," the kid cried. "What are the odds of me winning three matches in a row."

"Give it back to him," Yoshinari spoke up. The three guys were startled given Yoshinari had snuck up on them unintentionally. "I'll face all three of you." They stared at him and laughed.

"Good luck with that," one of them yelled. "What do we get out of beating you?" He showed them his deck.

"My whole deck and my love fore Vanguard," he explained. "I will give you my deck and quit the game."

"Why should we care if you play or not?" one of them asked.

"It doesn't matter if you care," he yelled. "Cause if I can't even get a kid his beloved card back, there's no point in playing." The three of them grinned and lined up behind the vanguard table. Their tallest guy was going first. Good thing height doesn't help in a card game, because this guy was five inches taller than Yoshinari.

* * *

"Stand up... Vanguard!"

"Glyme," Yoshinari yelled.

"Dragon Egg," he yelled.

"Tachikaze?" Yoshinari responded and the man grinned.

"A clan you've never faced huh? This should be easy then. "I ride Winged Dragon Skyptero and end my turn."

"You're not even feeling it," Yoshinari sighed and the white-haired man looked at him confused. "What it's like to become your vanguard is unreal. You unmold and become a new song! I ride Knight of Friendship, Kay! Attack!" The man took damage and then grunted as Yoshinari got a draw trigger.

"Screw you," he yelled. "I ride Sharp Dragon, Refilstego! Call Attempt Mammoth to the rear. I attack with my Vanguard!" Yoshinari took damage. "Now my rear!" Yoshinari took second damage. "End turn."

"I ride Knight of Loyalty Bedevere! I call Knight of Loyalty Bedevere and in turn, use his ability to superior call Knight of Friendship from my hand and I draw a card. Attack with my vanguard." The white-haired tall man had taken two damage from a crit, so he guarded against Yoshinari's rear guard." The tall white-haired man smirked and then laughed.

"I suppose I should tell you who we are," he spoke up. "Now that we are this late in the game. We are local champions of this here card shop. No one in this shop or the next three over has ever beaten us. I am Lance and these are my brothers Ken and Akemi."

"You never told him you were good at this game," the kid yelled. "That's not fair."

"It's ok, kid," Yoshinari smiled. "I'll get you your card back."

"But it isn't worth your deck," the kid yelled.

"It's over," the man yelled. "Tyrant, Deathrex!" The man smirked. "Accel circle! I also soulblast one and retire a rearguard. In turn, I also retire your knight of loyalty."

"Doesn't look good," the kid grunted.

"My unit also gets plus 10,000 power," the tall white-haired man yelled. "I will call another Attempt Mammoth to my accel circle! My vanguard attacks!"

"No guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"Twin drive check," he yelled. "Critical trigger, crit to vanguard, power to my first attempt mammoth. Second check... front trigger. My front row gains power!" He swung with his rearguards next which were blocked by Yoshinari. He had definitely thinned out his hand due to how powerful they were and now he was at four damage. Two more damage and he's done.

"This isn't looking good," the kid responded.

"I ride," Yoshinari yelled. "Aggregated Fearless Knight, Firno!" The white-haired tall man grunted. "Force to my front right rearguard circle. I counterblast two and superior call Knight of Dignity, Caractus! Because of Firno's ability, the two of them get plus 10,000 power!"

"That means Firno has the power of 23,000 and Caractus has the power of 29,000," the kid grinned. "He'll either take the damage or risk his whole hand guarding."

"Firno attacks," Yoshinari yelled.

"No guard," the man responded.

"Twin drive check," Yoshinari yelled. "First check, draw trigger! I draw and power goes to Caractus. Second check critical trigger! Crit to my vanguard and power to Caractus!" The man grunted in defeat. If he had a perfect guard he'd be able to block this, but as it so happens a monster of 49000 was out of range for him to block."

"That guy's trigger luck is unreal," one of the shorter white haired men grunted. "I'll face him next." The taller guy backed away. "I've seen what your deck can do. Your no match for mine!"

* * *

"Let's do this," Yoshinari responded.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Glyme!"

"Tap the Hyper!"

"He's playing Nova Grappler," Yoshinari pointed out. "I draw and then ride, Dream Painter and draw again."

"I ride, Hard hit Scrapper and call Queen of Heart! Queen of Heart boosts! Hard hit Scrapper attacks!"

"No guard," Yoshinari responded. Yoshinari took one damage and readied for his turn. "I ride, Rendering Angel! I call Rendering Angel and him superior calls Bediver to the rear and his ability calls Knight of Friendship Kay! Knight of Friendship boosts and knight of loyalty attacks!"

"No guard," the shorter white haired man growled.

"I attack with my vanguard."

"No guard."

"Critical trigger! Critical to my vanguard, power to my other Rendering Angel."

"Rendering Angel attacks!"

"No guard!"

"He's already at four damage," the kid yelled.

"What are you doing," the taller white-haired guy yelled.

"Are you proud," the shorter white-haired guy smirked. "Stand and draw! I ride my Avatar, King of Sword! I call Cup bowler and Cup Bowler!"

"That doesn't look good," the kid responded.

"Cup bowler attacks."

"No guard."

"Cup bowler attacks!"

"No guard!"

"Why both of his rearguards?" the kid wondered. "Well the mysterious guy is now at three damage, hopefully, he doesn't draw a crit."

"My avatar attacks," yelled the shorter white-haired guy.

"No guard," Yoshinari responded.

"No trigger! However, my King of Sword landed an attack boosted by my Queen of Heart meaning I can counterblast one and rest and one of my Cup Bowlers! Attack!"

"Guard," Yoshinari yelled. The game was close now, four damage to four damage. If Yoshiari didn't do something now, he was going to be in trouble. "Prepare for the light! I ride Firno, Force!" He counterblasted two and superior called Pongal. "Pongal Soul Charges, no trigger." He readied himself to attack. "Pongal boosts Rendering Angel and Rendering Angel attacks!"

"Guard!"

"He blocked 28000," the kid yelled.

"I Attack with my Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Twin Drive Check, Draw Trigger, the power to Bedivere and I draw. Critical Trigger, all effects to Bedivere! Knight of Friendship boosts! Bedivere attacks for 44,000 plus Crit."

"Perfect Guard!"

"Two Perfect Guards," the kid grunted.

"Time to end this! Say goodbye to your precious deck! I ride, Asura Kaiser! Accel. I call King of Blades to rear after retiring one of my Cup Bowlers and another Cup Bowler to my Accel Circle!"

"He's screwed," the last white-haired guy grinned. "Jen will just keep standing."

"I call Queen of Heart behind my Avatar. I attack with the Cup Bowler on my Accel circle."

"Guard!"

"I boost with Queen of Heart and attack with my avatar!"

"Guard," Yoshinari yelled. He was running out of cards in his hand. He may have to intercept. He could take one damage, but that was it.

"My Vanguard attacks!"

"Perfect guard."

"First check," Critical Trigger. "All effects to my free Cup Bowler, second check Grade 3. I can stand my Cup Bowler on my accel circle and he gets plus 10,000 power."

"This isn't good," the kid cried. "He's got a Cup Bowler with a crit and a Cup bowler with 34,000 power."

"I attack with my Cup Bowler with crit."

"Intercept and Guard!"

"I attack with my accel circle Cup Bowler."

"No guard." He survived at five damage. He won't survive another turn, but luckily he could feel the presence of his Vanguard. "I Ride Soul Saver Dragon!"

"What," the three of them yelled. "How did he get that card?"

"Force to my left front rearguard circle. I Call a rendering Angel to that circle and in turn, he calls a Dream Painter to the other. Dream Painter's ability allows me to take a grade 2 or less card from my drop zone to either the bottom of my deck or my soul. I put my Rendering Angel I intercepted with into my soul. I call Lucius behind my Soul Saver. Then I soulblast five cards to give all my units plus 15,000 power."

"When did he?" Jen responded and then remembered the soul charge from Pongal. "No!"

"I attack with Dream Painter boosted by Knight of Friendship Kay."

"No Guard! At five damage."

"I attack with Soul Saver Dragon boosted by Lucius!"

"Perfect Guard," Jen yelled.

"Draw Trigger power to my Rendering Angel and me draw, Heal Trigger!" Jen looked defeated after seeing his opponent get a heal trigger. "All power to Rendering Angel. Attack Rendering Angel boosted by Pongal!"

"63,000 power," Jen grunted. "Plud 10,000 from the force marker... I can't block that even if I wanted to." He hoped for a heal trigger and grunted. "I lose."

"I ain't playing if he can get that powerful," the last white-haired guy grunted. "Take your stupid card!"

"My card," the kid smiled. "Soul Saver sure saved you Mr."

"My names Yoshinari," he smiled. "Soul Saver may be strong, but without Dream Painter or Pongal I wouldn't be able to pull that off. Do you understand?" The kid nodded and thanked him again before running home." Yoshinari smiled at his Soul Saver dragon before his eyes glowed white.


	3. Short Chapter, Kind of Filler

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. OC vanguard player.  
**

_Yoshinari Flashback_

"Big brother," Airi spoke up. "My friends in elementary school got me these cards I think might help your deck."

"Brother," Hina spoke up. "She only got the Knight of Loyalty, she doesn't understand it needs another guy to work, so I got this one guy who likes me in middle school to lend me some of his Knights of Friendship." Yoshinari smiled at the two and hugged them before adding the cards to his deck. In a deck that Mains Soul Saver dragon a pair like Bedivere and Kay are much needed for rush tactics and having units to grow stronger.

"Thank you two," Yoshinari smiled. "Ice Cream is my treat. To appreciate two loving sisters I have." The two of them grinned and nodded."

* * *

_End Flashback_

Yoshinari was walking home from school as he stared at Soul Saver Dragon, Knight of Friendship Kay, and Knight of Loyalty Bedivere. "When Vanguard found me I was thrilled. Violin was fun and so was Piano, but they didn't have that thrill that I get from competing. I love my music teachers, but I wasn't making any real friends either with music. All I had was my teachers and my family, but now I have a kid with a Neo Nectar deck and of course Sendo Aichi as friends of mine. At least I hope Aichi remembers me, I hadn't seen him since he gave me my first Soul Saver Dragon. I want to show him how strong I've gotten, but I feel that the cards I have, while they sync up for me, they don't provide enough tactical advantage. By now he'd have three different types of Alfred and what do I have to show... Firno may be a good card, but if I can't get enough damage on a player before Soul Saver Dragon comes out to fight, what good will that do. I need a new card..."

"Talking out loud I see," a blue-haired girl spoke up as she swept the front end of her shop. He turned his head to see a small card shop that sold some comics as well. "Welcome to Jenna's cards. If you're looking for a better card, I can help you." He stepped inside her shop and she opened a cabinet full of boxes and cards neatly organized with labels on their packaging not touching the print of the cards. "Here we are, it may be some time before he's released, but I have a feeling he'd be a good card to get in between Firno and Soul Saver Dragon. He doesn't cost as much to use his ability as Firno also." Yoshinari looked at the card and his eyes widened.

"Tentless Feather Dragon?" Yoshinari read in surprise.

"You can superior call two units from your hand in the same column. What you would do is an attack with Firno first and on your next ride phase play him and on your third ride phase if your opponent lives that long Soul Saver Dragon. What he is, is an extra option in case your Knight of Friendship takes to many counter blasts making it tough to use Furno's ability. Also, some more experienced players like to draw out fights and do minimal damage each turn so his small cost definitely will keep them on their toes."

"Arigato," Yoshinari smiled as he pulled out his wallet.

"Anytime kid," she smiled. "Remember, Royal Paladins is about units being together fighting, don't be afraid to fill up your field when the time comes for your big finally." He left the shop and grinned. "This was now his time to strike. Card Capital is where Aichi might be. He'll check there first and show off his new cards."


	4. Chapter 4 Another Dragon

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. OC vanguard player. I hope you all are enjoying the fanfic so far. Thanks for keeping up.  
**

Yoshinari stepped into Card Capital where he was greeted by a cat and a man with green hair.

"Welcome to card capital," the green haired man smiled as he pushed up his glasses. "I'm Shin, what can I do for you?"

"I've come to fight Sendou Aichi," Yoshinari responded and he looked at him questioningly.

"You want to fight Aichi?" Shin responded.

"If you want to fight big brother Aichi, you should fight the three of us first until he gets here," a kid responded. Yoshinari turned his head to see a kid sitting with a blonde guy older than him and a guy with brown hair somewhat spiky sitting with the blonde guy.

"Ah yes," Shin smiled. "These three are some of the best fighters in the shop aside from Aichi. Fighting them will benefit you." Yoshinari thought about it and then nodded.

"Who's first?" Yoshinari responded with a grin. He texted his sisters to come to Card Capital when they get out of band practice. He figured he might be here a while.

"That would be me," the blonde guy responded with a smile. "I'm Miwa."

"Alright Miwa," Yoshinari spoke up. "I'm Yoshinari, are you ready to fight?"

"Got my deck out didn't I," Miwa retorted.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

Glyme," Yoshinari yelled.

"Royal Paladin?" the three of them responded.

"He must be going after Aichi as a Royal Paladin rival or something," the kid pointed out.

"Tap the Hyper," Miwa yelled. "I ride Death Army guy!" Yoshinari grunted and then drew his card. He drew into Knight of Friendship Kay but decided he should save him up for the end game.

"I ride Knight of Exemplary Sword, Lucius," Yoshinari responded. "I call Pongal to the rear behind him. soul charge one. I boost Lucius with Pongal and attack."

"Hey don't do too much at the beginning of the game," Miwa responded. "I want this match to be a good one. No guard."

"Drive trigger check, draw trigger."

_"Well despite his rookie move, he lucked out and has at least one perfect guard in his hand," _Miwa thought. "I should be careful."

_"All that matters is saving up Knight of Friendship, Kay," _Yoshinari imagined inside his head. _"If I can save up at least two of them in my hand for when Soul Saver Dragon hits the field, I'll be able to search out Bedivere and fill my field and then give them some power from Soul Saver Dragon." _

"I ride, Cup Bowler," Miwa yelled. Yoshinari decided that not much from his deck is different from the white-haired guy's Nova grappler deck. He's seen these cards before. "Couldn't help but feel Miwa was holding something back. After all the blonde boy looked confident. "Cup bowler attacks."

"No guard," Yoshinari yelled as he took the damage. It was just one damage, he figured Miwa would try to do more. "_Wait a minute..." _Yoshinari was now afraid. Miwa was doing less damage to prevent him from getting counter blasts. It was too early to be using his counterblasts anyway, but..." "I stand and draw. I ride Knight of Dignity, Caractus!"

"That's a decent rearguard," Miwa pointed out. "It's a shame your using it as a vanguard." It's true that Caractus was better off on the rear as a unit that can increase its guard. He wanted to save his Rendering Angel as a potential field filler though.

"Caractus attacks boosted by Pongal!"

"No guard," Miwa smirked as he went up to two damage.

"They sure are taking their time," the kid pointed out.

"Yea," the brown haired guy responded. "A slow and steady game may benifit Miwa more, however."

"Of course," the kid grinned. "An accel Deck late game can do way more damage than one early game. Since he's playing Nova Grapplers this guy better watch out." Yoshinari agreed with that statement, but he wanted to get Firno out first before making any bold plays.

"Stand and draw," Miwa grinned. "I ride Asura Kaiser!" Yoshinari remembered the white haired guy playing that card. It's a powerful card. "Accel gift marker. I call Jetraisers and boomerange throwers on my rear circles and I place Miss Splendor on my accel circle.

"He's going in big now," the kid pointed out.

"No point in avoiding the inevitable," the brown haired guy agreed. "He's already assessed that Yoshinari is saving cards in his hand for his own big attack. He's hoping to force away Yoshinari's perfect guard out of his hand."

"He's not trying to kill me this turn," Yoshinari grunted. "He wants to do it next turn. I'm only at two damage though, I should be safe."

"No one is safe," Miwa grinned. "First boomerang thrower attacks.

"No guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"Are you sure," Miwa asked. "seems aweful risky to let yourself fall on three damage this early in my attack."

"No guard," Yoshinari repeated.

"Fine," Miwa sighed. "Next Boomerang thrower attacks, boosted by Jet raizer."

"No guard."

"Four damage," Miwa grinned. "My Vanguard attacks."

"Perfect Guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"He got it," the kid and the brown haired guy responded.

"Twin drive check," Miwa responded. "Critical trigger all effects to Miss Splendor, second check Boomerange Thrower. My Boomerang thrower stands from Asura Kaiser's abillity." Yoshinari grunted now realizing he had to put a lot in guarding Miss Splendor. She was at 35,000 from the trigger, the accel circle, and her own abillity."

"Miss Splender attacks," Miwa yelled. "35,000 power plus crit."

"Guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"Boomerang thrower attacks."

"No guard. Heal trigger." Yoshinari sighed in releaf. The heal trigger means he can stay at four damage this turn and not go up to five. "He healed a Bedivere from his damage zone."

"Stand and draw," Yoshinari yelled. "I ride Aggregate Knight Firno! Force gift marker on my vanguard circle."

"I've never seen big brother Aichi play that card," the kid pointed out.

"I counter blast two to superior call Rendering Angel giving him and Firno plus 10,000 power. Rendering Angel Superior calls Pongal behind himself giving himself another 5,000 power. Pongal soul charges. I call Bedivere and Dream Painter. Dream Painter's abillity allows me to send Bedivere from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck. Dream Painter gets plus 5000 power from activating this abillity."

"I might be in trouble if your units are this much insync with each other," Miwa smiled nervously.

"Rendering Angel boosted by Pongal attacks for 33,000 power," Yoshinari responded.

"No guard," Miwa responded. "Draw trigger, power to my vanguard and I draw," Yoshinari grunted. Asura Kaiser now has 22,000 power meaning it'll be easier for Miwa to protect himself.

"Firno attacks," Yoshinari yelled. "33,000 power!"

"Perfect guard," Miwa spoke up.

"Already?" Yoshinari questioned.

"Let's just say I don't want to take too much damge," Miwa grinned. "Don't think Pongal hasn't given away what you're saving up for," Yoshinari grunted. He knows about the Soul Saver Dragon.

"Twin drive check," Yoshinari spoke up. "First check, Critical trigger. All effects to Knight of Loyalty Bedivere. Second check. Critical Trigger, All effects to Knight of Loyalty Bedivere."

"Running eight critical Triggers no doubt," Miwa deduced. "With that in mind, I feel like you should have attacked with your Vanguard first. Even if I perfect guarded you could have spread out your power to your rear guards."

"Bedivere attacks boosted by Dream Painter, 43,000 power!"

"Perfect guard," Miwa yelled.

"Two perfect guards," Yoshinari grunted. On a good note Miwa has one in his damage zone and used two more meaning he only had one left, but on a bad note Yoshinari may be forced to guard with the Knight of Friendship Kay's if he doesn't get a trigger to boost his vanguard next turn."

"Miwa's only at three damage," the kid pointed out. "Yoshinari is at four damage."

"Stand and draw, I ride Asura Kaiser," Miwa yelled. "Accel Circle gift marker."

"Now he has 5 front row rearguards," Yoshinari grunted.

"I call another Miss Splendor to my other Accel Circle and one more Jet Raizer behind my other Boomerang Thrower."

"He's filled out his field," the brown haired guy responded. "If he doesn't finish him off this turn..."

"Boomerang Thrower attacks boosted by Jetraizer," Miwa yelled.

"No guard," Yoshinari spoke up hoping for a trigger. With luck, he recieved a perfect guard draw trigger. "Power to my vanguard, and I draw!"

"Dang," Miwa responded. "Miss Splendor attacks."

"Guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"My other Miss Splendor attacks."

"Guard again!"

"My Vanguard attacks!"

"Perfect guard," Yoshinari yelled. He was forced to discard Kay. This game won't end in the result he wanted, but maybe he could still win.

"Twin drive check," Miwa yelled. "First check, Front trigger. The second check, Asura Kaiser! My Vanguard's abillity activates allowing me to stand a Miss Splendor, I can also counterblast one giving her plus 10,000 power."

"He has two more attacks on him," the brown haired guy pointed out.

"Yoshinari's vanguard is at 23,000 power," the kid agreed. "He's only got one card left in his hand."

"Miss Splendor attacks for 45,000 power," Miwa yelled.

"No guard," Yoshinari responded. The brown haired guy noticed Yoshinari's eyes glow white and glared at him. "Heal trigger."

"Dang," Miwa yelled.

"That saved him," the kid laughed. "This game really is unpredictable. "Now his vanguard is at 33,000 power and he's still got a card in his hand."

"Can't get over 33,000 with my remaining rear guard," Miwa sighed. "Oh well, my last Boomerang Thrower boosted by Jetraizer attacks you Bedivere."

"No guard," Yoshinari sighed as Bedivere went to his drop zone. He had Tentless Feather dragon in his hand, maybe he can draw a strong rearguard. "Stand and draw." He grinned as his other Knight of Dignity Caractus was drawn. "I ride Tentless Feather Dragon!" Miwa and his two friend's eyes widened.

"Tentless Feather Dragon," the responded.

"Gift Marker force on my Rendering Angel's rear guard circle. I counter blast one to superior call Caractus from my hand and Tentless Feather Dragon gets plus 5,000 power."

"Not as good as his last guy huh," the kid pointed out.

"In this situation no," the brown haired guy responded. "His card would have allowed him to superior call two cards to the same collumn if he could and draw a card all for the price of one counterblast. Miwa forced him out of options the last turn, however. Aside from that, he is at only three damage."

"This guy would need to land all three attacks or draw a critical trigger to win," the kid realized. Miwa grinned with confidence.

"Tentless Feather Dragon attacks," Yoshinari yelled. "28,000 power."

"No guard," Miwa responded. "Used too many cards in my hand for my last couple attacks. Those draw triggers came in handy."

"Twin drive check," Yoshinari yelled. "First check, critical trigger, Critical to my vanguard. Power to my Knight of dignity. The second check, no trigger."

"Miwa's at five damage," the kid responded.

"Not a single trigger in my damage zone from that attack," Miwa grunted. "I hope ratios are on my side because if I don't heal."

"Rendering angel attacks for 28,000 power," Yoshinari yelled.

"No guard." Miwa did not recieve his heal trigger and sighed.

"Dang man," Miwa responded. "You got some good luck."

"My turn to face him," the kid yelled. "I think I understand how to beat his deck." Yoshinari's eyes widened. The kid thinks he has a better shot. "I the Great Kamui will be your challenger!"

**Neb: Well I expected to knock out Kamui and Miwa in the same chapter, but the chapter got pretty long, especially with Miwa's particular playing style with Asura Kaiser. So guess next chapter will be with Kamui. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Greak Kamui

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. OC vanguard player. I hope you all are enjoying the fanfic so far. Thanks for keeping up.  
**

"I the Great Kamui will be your challenger," the Kid yelled. Yoshinari nodded as Miwa walked by to the brown-haired guy looking through his deck.

"Man," Miwa responded. "That guy is good."

"I'm not sure of that yet," the brown-haired guy responded and Miwa looked over at him curiously.

"Stand up," the two of them yelled.

"Hold on," the brown-haired guy yelled.

"Why are you interfering Kai?" Kamui yelled in aggravation.

"Why aren't you using High Dog Breeder Akane?" Yoshinari looked at Kai confused and then answered.

"As well as she works with Pongal," he began. "I'd rather save counterblasts."

"For what?" Kai pressed. "If your final plan is for Soul Savor dragon you only need to Soul blast. If it's for Tentless Feather Dragon, you only need one counterblast. Even though Firno takes up two, do you honestly see yourself spamming her?" Yoshinari thought for a second and then shrugged. "You won based on trigger luck, please let this next fight be about more. Limit Firno to two, max out your Soul Savor Dragon, dump Lucious and Caractus for Akane. Your deck will have real consistency then. It'll be about more than setting up, it'll be about spamming.

"He's not running an Acell deck," Kamui questioned.

"He's not running Aichi's deck," Kai corrected him. "He won't be able to draw out as much power with two front row units as Aichi could with Blaster Blade and Alfred. Please consider changing your strategy before fighting Kamui. Yoshinari thought for a second and then nodded.

"Thank you, Kai," Yoshinari smiled. He fixed his deck and then Kamui and he got into their fighting stances.

"Stand up," they both yelled. "Vanguard."

* * *

Battleraizer," Kamui yelled.

"Glyme," Yoshinari yelled. "I ride Pongal!"

"I ride Jetraizer and call Jetraizer," Kamui yelled. "Rearguard attack!"

"No guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"My vanguard attacks," Kamui yelled.

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check," Kamui responded. "No trigger."

"Kamui's hitting him hard at the beginning," Miwa spoke up.

"He's testing Yoshinari's resolve," the Kai agreed.

"I draw and ride," Yoshinari responded. "Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere! Attack!"

"No guard," Kamui responded.

"Drive trigger check," Yoshinari yelled. "Draw trigger!"

"Stand and draw," Kamui yelled. "I ride Hi-Powered Raizer Custom! With his ability, I can call a Battleraizor from my soul to the rear. I also move my other Jetraizer to the back row and I call Burstraizer."

"This is a different form of Nova Grappler," Yoshinari responded.

"I boost my Burstraizer and attack," Kamui yelled.

"No guard," Yoshinari replied.

"I boost my Hi Powered Raizer Custom and attack! When my Vanguard attacks, I can counterblast one and soul blast one and stand my Burst Raizer!"

"I guard," Yoshinari grunted.

"Drive Trigger check," Kamui yelled. "Front Trigger!" Yoshinari grunted as he took another damage. "I attack with My Burst Raizer again!"

"No guard," Yoshinari responded. He was now at five damage already. This kid has a well-made deck and understands his offense. "Stand and draw! I should hit hard also then. I ride Firno! Force on my Vanguard circle. His ability activates and I counterblast two to superior call a unit from my hand! Rendering Angel, they both get 10,000 power. Rendering Angel's ability activates and I superior call Bedivere! Bedivere superior calls, Kay! I also call two Pongal's to the rear and soul charge!" Kamui grinned as he readied for the attack. "Rendering Angel attacks boosted by Pongal for 33,000 power."

"No guard," Kamui spoke up. He took one damage.

"Aggregated Knight, Firno attacks," Yoshinari yelled.

"No guard," Kamui responded again.

"Twin drive check," Yoshinari yelled. "First check... no trigger, second check. Critical trigger!" Kamui took two more damage and Yoshinari added the power to Bedivere and boosted him with Kay."

"Perfect guard," Kamui responded. Yoshinari grunted as his attack failed to get through. Kamui was now at four damage while he was at five. He had enough in his hand to guard a regular deck, unfortunately, he's facing and Accel deck.

"Stand and Draw," Kamui smirked. "I ride Perfect Raizer. Accel! I call Two Hi Powered Raizer Custom's two my open rearguard circles!" Yoshinari had to be careful. He could die this turn if he doesn't guard. That was before a light came from his vanguard in his hand. Soul Savor Dragon was staring at him.

"Don't guard my Vanguard," Soul Savor Dragon spoke up and Yoshinari nodded.

"Attack, Bedivere," Kamui ordered his first rear guard. Bedivere was retired. "Attack Rendering Angel." Rendering angel now retired. "My vanguard attacks yours!" Yoshinari let the attack through despite having enough to guard. Kai glared at him after this and Yoshinari knew Kai suspected him of something. "Do you give up already?" As Kamui drew his drive checks. He received a critical trigger. Yoshinari then did a damage check. He drew a heal trigger and gave power to his vanguard and then he drew a second heal trigger surprising the room... except for Kai. Kai suspected him of Psyquallia. A rare ability that generally formed on people who were in contact with him specifically. But Yoshinari didn't have a past with Kai. His past is with Aichi. All power went to his vanguard and his vanguard was now too strong for Kamui's other rear-guards to attack. Kamui grunted in frustration and then nodded. "Turn end."

"I stand and draw," Yoshinari yelled. "I ride Soul Saver Dragon! Force to my Vanguard. I call Rendering Angel and Superior Call Akane! Rendering Angle gets plus 5000 power. Akane Also got plus 3000 just for having a High Beast behind her.

"He's calling everything he has left," Miwa pointed out.

"He's ending everything this turn," Kai agreed. "He knew Kamui had some good guards in his hand. Would he be able to fend off Soul Savor Dragon, however? I soul blast five giving every unit I have plus 15000 power! I attack with my Soul Savor Dragon first!"

"He's attacking with his Vanguard," Miwa yelled. Yoshinari felt himself become Soul Savor Dragon as his critical triggers came in. his roaring power of 61000 raging through. Kamui dropped everything in his hand in attempt to guard, hoping he could heal trigger against Yoshinari's rear guards. But the game ended on the first attack as Yoshinari got a draw trigger and a critical trigger going above and beyond Kamui's guards.

"Damn," Kamui grunted. "I lost."


	6. Chapter 6 Toshiki Kai, Dragon Battle

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. OC vanguard player. I hope you all are enjoying the fanfic so far. Thanks for keeping up.  
**

"Kai," Kamui yelled. "Why did you help him? I would have won!"

"Would it of been a satisfying victory," Kai began. "If you played against someone with a half ass deck. He beat Miwa with luck, but your deck forced him to use skill. Having the ability to spam the field when you can ramp up power is incredible. Still, with Soul Saver Dragon requiring the soul blasting of five, I would suggest adding more soul charging units if and when you can. Dream Painter and Pongal are good, but I feel as though you may need more in the future. Anyways, I am Toshiki Kai. I will be your next opponent. If Aichi doesn't show up by the time our fight is done, He probably isn't coming today."

"Understood," Yoshinari agreed. "Our battle will be Aichi's time limit. My little sisters will be here soon and I have to walk them home. I can't wait all day for him. I am Oshiro Yoshinari, the wielder of Soul Saver Dragon. Come and face me Toshiki Kay!"

"Stand up," they both yelled.

"The," Kai added.

"Vanguard," they both finished cohesively.

* * *

"Glyme," Yoshinari yelled.

"Lizard Runner, Undeux!"

"I ride Dream Painter," Yoshinari yelled.

"I draw," Kai yelled. "I ride, Lizard Soldier, Raopia. I call Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. I activate Bahr's ability, soul blast one and counter blast one. I retire pongal. When that happens. Raopia gets plus 5000 power. Bahr boosts and Raopia attacks!"

"No guard," Yoshinari responded.

"No trigger," Kai spoke up. "Your move."

"Stand and draw," Yoshinari announced. "I ride Rendering Angel! I then call Rendering ange which in turn]superior calls Pongal and give plus 5000 power. Pongal soul charges. Attack!" His perfect guard had went into his soul because of that, hopefully he won't need that."

"No guard," Kai spoke up.

"My vanguard attacks!"

"No guard," Kai calls out again."

"No trigger," Yoshinari sighed. Kai was at two damage now and he was at one. It appears he is saving his guards.

"Stand and draw," Kai spoke up. "I ride Beserk Dragon! I counterblast and soulblast to retire your Rendering Angle and draw a card. Embodiment of Armor Bahr boosts and Berserk dragon attacks."

"No guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"Draw trigger," Kai yelled back. "I draw, power goes to my vanguard."

Yoshinari may have lost a perfect guard, but at least he had certainty that Kai has a perfect guard of his own. He needs to draw it out, for Kai into a position where he is forced to use his perfect guards before Soul Saver Dragon comes out. He also found it troublesome that Kai's ability to retire rear guards meant Yoshinari had to stay on his toes. If he saves his Akane and Knight of Friendship, Kay he's guaranteed four rear guards to assist him in the future instead of two. So long as he has counterblasts to use them. By the time that he needs them, he'd have five damage, that made him feel safer to use Aggregated Knight, Firno.

"I ride," Yoshinari shouted. "Aggregated Knight, Firno! Force!" He placed his force marker on his left rear circle. "Ability activate, I counter blast two. I superior call Rendering Angel giving both units plus 10000 power." He put Rendering Angel on his right circle. Maybe he can force out the PG with an full on assault or at the very least deal a good amount of damage. "Rendering Angel's ability superior calls Knight of Loyalty to my left rear circle, giving Rendering Angel plus 5000 power."

"He's going in alright," Miwa nodded. He was skeptical on whether Yoshinari should be attacking like this. "Maybe the guy should have played it safe."

"Firno attacks for twenty three thousand power," Yoshinari yelled.

"No guard," Kai decided.

"Twin drive check," Yoshinari responded. "Critical trigger, crit to my vanguard, power to Bedivere! Second check, no trigger."

"Damage trigger check," Kai spoke up. "Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and I draw. Second damge trigger, Heal trigger. I heal and power to my vanguard. Yoshinari grunted at that. His vanguard was now too strong for his Rendering Angel. At least he can attack with Bedivere for 30000 power. Bedivere attacks!"

"Guard," Kai yelled. He dropped a grade two with low guard power since it didn't require a perfect guard or anything stronger to deal with. "Thank you for giving me new targets, stand and draw."

Yoshinari grunted.

"Poor guy," Kamui admitted. "Kai's already go the better of him and the game had barely just started."

"Burn Bright," Kai began. "Flames of Despair, Eternal Flame. Dracontic Overlord!" Yoshinari's eyes widened as he saw Draconic Overlord's ability. This was why Kai was saving his cards. "Force." He placed his force marker on his vanguard. "I soul blast one, to give my Draconic Overlord plus 10000 power. I call a beserk dragon to my right front rearguard circle. Soul Blast, Counter Blast. Retire Rendering Angel." Kai wasn't going to free up Yoshinari's force marker rear circle. That would risk Yoshinari dropping a unit who's ability is to gain power on top of it.

Yoshinari squinted at Kai as he saw Kai's eyes glow.

"That's right," Kai chuckled. "I have this ability as well. However, you don't learn how to control it by getting stronger."

"How do you control it?" Yoshinari asked.

"By losing," Kai smiled. Yoshinari wasn't sure what that was suppose to mean, but he wasn't about to lose to Kai, because of some strange ability.

"Draconic Overlord attacks boosted by Bahr. 41000 power!"

"No guard," Yoshinari spoke up.

"Mistake," Kamui and Miwa spoke up at the same time.

"Drive trigger check," Kai spoke up. "Critical trigger. Critical to my vanguard. Power to Beserk Dragon. Second check, draw trigger. Power to Beserk Dragon, and I draw."

Yoshinari was at four damage now. He can take a hit from beserk dragon and risk nothing, it's perfect.

"Ability activate," Kai continued.

Yoshinari's eyes widened.

"Conterblast one, I restand Draconic Overlord. He looses a drive check. Draconic Overlord attacks."

"Perfect guard," Yoshinari yelled.

"That's two gone," Miwa responded. "Meanwhile, Kai has at least three in his own hand untouched. This is clearly an imbalanced fight."

"I agree," Kamui added.

"Draconic Overlord attacks your vanguard again."

"I intercept with Bedivere and a heal trigger to guard," Yoshinari replied. He was panting and sweating now. Why was this battle feeling so real? Kai looked at his white glowing eyes and squinted at him. An untamed, untrained Psyqualia user had no business going after Aichi at this stage. If Yoshinari was someone who played vanguard with no handicap, Kai would not be interfering.

"Beserk dragon attacks," Kai spoke up.

"No guard," Yoshinari sighed.

"Look at that," Kamui grinned. "Kai got him to five damage all ready!"

"Where are that dude's heal triggers at?" Miwa smirked.

"I stand and draw," Yoshinari spoke up. "He was in trouble. Kai had plenty of guards in his hand, only three damage and Yoshinari was the one who led this fight. He could hope that drawing Pongal and Bedivere from his deck might slim his deck enough to double heal next turn, otherwise he's done for. "I ride Taintless Feather Dragon. Force." He placed his force marker on his right rearguard circle. "I counterblast one, to superior call Akane and Kay to my right rearguard circles. Taintless Feather Dragon's ability allows me to draw a card when I've superior called two units with his ability. I counterblast two with their abilities to superior call Pongal and Bedivere to my other circles. I soul charge one. I call Knight of Friendship Kay behind my Vanguard."

"He's going all in," Miwa chuckled.

"Taintless Feather Dragon Attacks your vanguard for 26000 power."

"Perfect guard," Kai spoke up and Yoshinari grunted.

"Twin Drive check," Yoshinari spoke up. "First check, critical trigger. All effects to Akane. "Second check, heal trigger." He sighed as he healed one of his used damages. "Power to Bedivere. Bedivere attacks.

"No guard."

"Akane attacks," Yoshinari yelled.

"Perfect Guard!" He drew out two of Kai's perfect guards. "However. If Kai has another unit up his sleeve, then Yoshinari is in trouble.

"Stand and Draw. I'll Make Sure to End it here. Eternal Apocalypse. Draconic Overlord the End! Force!" The force marker went onto the vanguard circle again. Yoshinari stumbled back as he fell onto planet Kray. He was looking through Taintless Feather Dragon's eyes as he watched his almost equal opponent become a hulking monster with thick armor. "Berserk Dragon," the monster spoke up as another Berserk Dragon appeared and obliterated Akane. "Bahr." The Embodiment of Armor Bahr appeared again behind the new Berserk Dragon and it destroyed Kay next. "I attack with my Vanguard," the monster called out. It swung it's sword. 41000 power just like it's predecessor.

"Perfect Guard," Taintless Feather Dragon spoke up in response. He was running out of allies fast, not of his units in his hand was sufficient enough to deal with this monster. At least by guarding it won't stand again. His eyes widened as the Draconic Overlord fed on it's own units and stood back up.

"I discard three to restand my vanguard with 63000 power," Draconic Overlord roared. This time he had two crits and all his power on his vanguard. Yoshinari had no Perfect Guards in hand to deal with this beast. It's over. Unless if he draws two heals from his two heals left in his deck. Then the Berserk Dragons wont even be able to touch him. "I attack again."

"No guard," Yoshinari spoke up as he closed his eyes. _"I need your help Soul Saver Dragon." _

_"My Vanguard..."_

Yoshinari was out of Kray looking at his drive trigger checks in amazement. Two heal triggers. His last heal triggers. If he doesn't finish Kai on his next turn, it's over.

"I attack your rear guard," Kai spoke up. Yoshinari dropped his critical trigger blocking that attack. He's keeping as much help as he can get. "My other Berserk Dragon attacks your rear." Yoshinari blocked it again with the last heal in his hand.

"I stand and draw!" He drew into Kay again and sighed in relief. He can fill his field. "I ride Soul Saver Dragon! Force!" He placed this force marker on his Vanguard circle. He felt himself back on Kray again molding from Taintless Feather Dragon into Soul Saver Dragon. All three of his front row circles has a force marker now. "I call Kay and superior call Bedivere! I soul blast five cards giving all my units plus 15000 power!"

"Make your move," Draconic Overlord dared him. Although, Kai had discarded quite a few cards in order to re stand both Draconic Overlord and Draconic Overlord the End. He'd have to play this out properly if he's going to win.

"My Vanguard attacks," Soul Saver Dragon responded as she shot a beam of light at Draconic Overlord the End. 61000 when boosted by the Knight of Friendship, her force marker, and her ability.

"Perfect guard," Kai spoke up as he used the last perfect guard that Yoshinari knew of. For all Yoshinari knew, he might have another one in his hand that Yoshinari didn't count.

"Twin drive check," Yoshinari spoke up. "No trigger, second check... critical trigger. All effects to Bedivere on my right. He has three knights of Friendship Kay's among his rearguards, and two Knight of Loyalty Bedivere. With them together they automatically get plus 6000 with both their own abilities combined. Then with the trigger and Soul Saver Dragon's ability this attack will be 54000 power with crit. "Kay boosts, Bedivere attacks!"

"No guard," Kai spoke up and Yoshinari's eyes widened. Kai dropped two damage into his damage zone and sighed as it added up to six damage. "Guess you win. You fought your heart out." Yoshinari looked around as he saw he was no longer on Kray. He looked back at Kai who held out his hand to shake Yoshinari's. Yoshinari smiled and took it.

"I got lucky man," Yoshinari spoke up. "You could have healed at any time."

"Not quite," Kai responded. "I had to discard quite a few things due to Draconic Overlord's ability and Draconic Overlord the End's ability. Even if I had healed, your other unit would have finished me."

"Man that was intense," Miwa spoke up. They turned their heads to see Yoshinari's little sisters Oshiro Hina and Oshiro Airi came into the store.

"We're here to walk home with you big brother," Airi spoke up. Yoshinari nodded and followed them to the door after waving goodbye to Miwa, Kai, and Kamui.

"Next time Aichi," he whispered.

* * *

As he headed home with his sister, he saw a familiar looking fellow in front of himself. It was one of the white haired gentlemen he had fought against to get a kid his Neo Nectar card back. It was the one he didn't face... he looked different... almost like a zombie. Yoshinari turned his head to see another white haired kid standing near him. _"How many of these guys are there?"_

"Is this the man with the white glowing eyes?" the kid asked in a thrilled tone. The zombie guy nodded. "Hello sir, I see you've met my acquaintance here Hano Sho. I am Tatsunagi Takuto and I would very much like to watch you fight."

"I'd love to," Yoshinari smiled. "But I have to get my sisters home."

"Fight him big brother," Airi spoke up in a chilling Zombieish tone.

"Then fight us if you win," Hina smirked with a similar tone.

"Wh-what's wrong with you two?" Yoshinari asked. "Are you sick?"

"Oh they've become my Zombies," Takuto smiled. "They can be free if you beat them. but you can fight Sho alone and as the one who infected them, if he's beaten they all become free."

"Why do you want me to fight Sho so bad?" Yoshinari growled.

"Lets say I want to see what you are capable of," Takuto grinned. "Before I fight you myself and take over your mind!"


End file.
